Kids These Days TYL18XReader
by HG59
Summary: Oneshot. TYL18XReader. Being a recently new teacher at Namimori wasn't THAT hard to adapt to. I mean, Hibari wasn't even the worse part, it was the kids!


→Kids These Days…←- TYL18XReader

The woman gazed down at her left hand and sighed. Her chin was resting in her right hand palm, her other hand stretched out before her. A small, but elegant, accessory lounged on the second to last finger on her hand, and she sighed again. _I would have never thought that he would actually go on his knees for me._ She mused and a diminutive smile played on her pink lips as she played the memory in her head again. The bell rang for the last period of the day and students began to file into her classroom; their constant chatter was nonstop. The English teacher was deep in thought when a cry of glee broke her pensive state.

"Sensei, what is this? An _engagement_ ring?"

She gave the onlookers a "so-what" expression, who began to crowd around her desk.

"Ahh, really?"

"Congrats!"

"How come you never told us?"

"Way to go Sensei!"

**"Hey Sensei, who's the lucky man?"**

This question silenced the classroom for a second before they burst out into curiosity.

"Yeah who is he?"

"Do we know who he is?"

"Is he good-looking?"

"Come on, tell us!"

The mute, but blushing, teacher, who had not said a word throughout the whole mishap, frowned at her students.

"Do you guys know what time it is? The bell rang already, so go to your seats!"

The pupils rushed to their assigned seats, whispering and giggling to each other.

"Aww, look, she's blushing!"

"Wow, who knew she could?"

"She's my type!"

"She avoided the question!"

"Let's tease her a bit more."

The instructor stood up and began to flip through a textbook.

"Class is starting, so quiet down. We have work to do, so go to page 180 and look towards where the passage is."

A male raised his arm up.

"Yes, what's your question?"

"Can you tell us the story of how _**that **_happen?"

The mentor's cheeks became enflamed and she stuttered.

"N-n-no! We have work to do, and-"

"Pleeease!"

"Come on!"

"Just this once!"

"We're so far ahead of the other classes!"

"This isn't fair."

The lady slammed her teacher's manual on her desk.

"Arrgg, alright already! I'll tell you guys if it'll shut your mouths! My gawd, let me take a breather!"

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and huffed, taking a seat at the head of the classroom and starting her story.

"Well, it all started like this..."

_I was a little, innocent, and naive girl that wanted to find her true love. Cliche, isn't it?_

"This must have happened a long time ago, she must be so _old_ right now."

"Be quiet back there! I'm trying to say my story!"

The now motivated teacher ordered.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah..."

_"Excuse me sir, but do you know where this...Reborn person is? I'm an acquaintance of his."_

_The female (me) politely looked up to the tall male, who glared._

_"You're a new herbivore, aren't you?"_

_She had no idea what he meant by 'herbivore' but she thought to herself that it must be a new term for 'person'._

_"A-ah, why yes I am! I'm looking for Reborn so I'm wondering if you know him."_

_"You don't know me?"_

_Her owlish orbs blinked._

_"No I don't. But if you'll excuse me, since you didn't answer my question, I'll be taking my leave."_

_She walked off with a Namimori map and a picture of the said man, her dense mind not noticing the daggers being thrown behind her back._

"So you ignored him?"

"What a horrible first meeting!"

"How could he ever fall in love with you?"

"I also would've been mad if you didn't know me."

"Just what are you guys complaining about? I was new to this town when I came here two years ago, so of course I wouldn't know anybody here! Now let me continue..."

_"It's a pleasure to meet you [Name]."_

_"Reborn! I'm so glad to see you! Please take care of me from now on!"_

_She hugged the male and took a good look at him._

_"Thank you so much for giving me this position. It would have taken me forever to find a teaching job and this means so much to me; I don't know what I could've done without you."_

_"It was nothing [Name]." Reborn leaned in closer. "You sound prettier in person then over the phone~."_

_"Aww, don't praise me like that~!" She ignored his flirting and continued. "And who are these people?"_

_A group of men (and a lady) had accompanied her colleague and were standing off to the side as she spoke._

_"Yes, these were the men I was talking to you about. Tsuna: still my no-good student, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, and **Hibari**."_

"Oooohhh, so any of those men could've been your lover!"

"It's a reverse harem!"

"I wonder which one you picked!"

"Quiet down now, I want to finish so we can continue class. Jeez, kids these days. So..."

_She lived with these new people in a dorm-like mansion for six months, but there was a problem. She was the only female living there! (Chrome lived somewhere else). So of course [Name] grew use to being around them and soon became like another part of their family. But there was times when she wanted peace and quiet from all the hectic fights and battles around her._

"So you're saying they argue between themselves a lot?"

The narrator paused, thinking about a reasonable answer.

"W-well, yeah, I guess you could say that. But on with the story..."

_Out of all the places she explored throughout the town, the quietest place was, ironically, the school where she worked at._

"Wait, is this where we think it is...?"

_This school had minimum noise and the relaxing sanity calmed her. After school, she would often choose a novel from the library and ambled to the roof to read. A certain person would be sleeping on the roof no matter what time it was, as if the sun never set, and he was her only company._

"Oh gawd, don't tell us it's...!"

_A puffy bird's voice would fly in the gentle breeze and she would try not to stir as much as to wake the sleeping lion. Most days like this were her sanctuary. On other days, she would aimlessly talk to him, not caring if he listened or not._

"And I'm telling you guys the romanticized version of how this happen. I'm not telling you guys how things developed between us; that's for us adults to know and for kids _not_ to find out~."

"It's **Hibari!"**

"_Hibari? __**Him?**"_

"Yeah, that's the only person here who has a bird!"

"Gross sensei, we don't want to find out!"

"Omg, I can't believe it's _really_ him!"

"Who knew Hibari had a soft side."

"Aw gawd, I can't believe this!"

"Okay, okay, calm down now, it's time to start learning about English and stop putting my love life in your heads."

[Name] picked up her manual again.

"Now on page 18, there is-"

"It's page 180 sensei."

"...on page 180, there is a passage we must translate and-"

_*Slam!*_

The class's attention was directed towards the open door and she gasped. For a moment, the students forgot who they were talking to and began to burst out comments.

"Hey, speak of the devil!"

"Here's the lucky man!"

"Congrats!"

"Who knew he had it in him!"

"You're a man now Hibari-sensei!"

"When's the wedding? We want to attend!"

"Yeah, let's go to it!"

**"Can't wait 'til the honeymoon, huh?"**

The said student was given a scare when a sailing tonfa came skyrocketing at his head. It missed and jammed itself into the back wall, creating a crack. The whole room became silent.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?" [Name] asked.

"I heard a pack of herbivores was causing a ruckus, and that the leader of this was my herbivore of a _fiancé_."

The bell rang for dismissal, but none of the students moved from their spot; they were too involved in the drama that was happening before their eyes to move a muscle. [Name] noticed their anticipation; her head reared towards them and she began to wave her hands around.

"Why are you guys still here? School ended, so time for you guys to leave now!" The glare and menacing aura that her mate added rushed the teenagers to quickly pack their belongings and sprint out of the classroom; in a matter of minutes, the room was cleared out, the door shut close. Both partners looked (more like one looked and the other glared) at each other and [Name] gently smiled.

"I'm an herbivore of a fiancé, huh? That's a new one. But it'll soon change to 'an herbivore of the most caring man in the world~'."

"Don't try to suck up to me. You're flattery won't get you nowhere."

"But look at where I am right now; your fiancé and soon-to-be wife. Quite an accomplishment, huh?"

The sound of people bumping into the wall and whispering caught the couple's attention to a crack in the doorway.

"Move over, let me see."

"Wait up, don't push so much!"

"We're trying to see here, move over a bit."

"There's no space!"

"Shh! They might hear us!"

The students, who were eavesdropping, arguing, and pushing each other, soon met a shout.

"What are you guys still doing here? School's over, so-"

Her yell went unfinished as her husband took out his weapons and glared at her students.

"Crowding after school is against the rules. Disobeying herbivores must be **punish.**"

The group of students and the groom were gone in a flash, the screams and cries of the students heard all over the school grounds. [Name] sighed, and started to grade her paperwork. _They should make a law about not abusing children in school._ She thought, and chuckled at the image of her husband restraining himself not to beat up her students. The sound of the door caught her attention and she saw said man. She smirked.

"Are you done chasing my students?"

"They needed to be punish. But I'm just missing one more person."

"I have a pretty good guess who she is."

"_You.__ Who else could it be? _ Spreading the story of us; you must be given a special punishment."

Her figure rose out of her seat and she playfully smiled.

"You're going to punish me? You're one and only accomplish and naughty fiancé who remembered this particular special day?"

She strolled over and once in front of him, she snaked her arms around his nape. Her lips hovered over his, and her eyes shimmered with warmth.

"And since I'm such an _accomplishing_ fiancé, I should be the only one able to say this to you: _**happy birthday Kyoya."**_

And a smooch was his gift~

[ooooooo]

HG**(2011)**- "A kiss wasn't his only gift, but I'll guess I'll leave the rest to your imagination~" *wink*

And I guess you guys can figure out the meaning of the page mistake ^u^

**(2012)-** Wow, I wrote this late last year for Hibari's birthday (which was SO long ago). I've been pretty busy lately, so I will probably update lesser, if that was possible, and it's not like I'll _abandon_ you guys! I'll just be here from time to time, just checking up but not really updating ^^.

But on a brighter note, I went to an anime convention that lasted three days! Yay for me! And of course people cosplayed! I also went last year and I saw more Reborn characters, but this year I only saw: Hibari (3), Mukuro (1), Chrome (1), Gokudera (2), TYLLambo (3), AdultReborn (1), Fran (1), Bel (1), and Spanner (1). Spanner was with a mini mosca too, which I fangasm over *sighs*

Well, I'll update you guys more when I have more to say ^^ Ja ne!


End file.
